My Big Fat Nazi Wedding
by NoodlesofVictory
Summary: Sasori, 15, is engaged to one of the most powerful men in Germany. His new husband is prominent, rich and handsome. Problem? Sasori's an Aryan Jew, and his husband is Hitler's head general, a Nazi. His future torn away, Sasori struggles to find something worth living for. Deisaso, sort of one sided. Mpreg


**I HATE MY GODDAM INSPIRATION HAMMER. It hit me (hard) ****_right_**** after my tea soak bath (was very nice) in my bed with 2 dogs. I was so close to sleeping…! And BAM! I was conflicted cause' I wanted to sleep so ****_baaad_****, but if I didn't I would forget n' lose the f-ing story... too good to pass up. So I got out of my bed *sob* and wrote like, a thousand words. Finished editing today. Ugh… OH! Before I forget, 'Woes of a God' is experiencing technical difficulties. (My hammer is being a whiny bitch on that, srry.)**

**Nazis (ugh), Deidara being a said Nazi (evilly hot), tormented Sasori, Bad language, domestic abuse, Sexually implied (maybe) material, Hitler appearance (double ugh), and tons of evil Nazi stuff. P.S. "A SURPRISE GUEST FROM BLEAAACH!"**

_"I do."_

With those words, my life was torn away from my hands. I would never see my loving husband's face, nor hear the many cries of "_Mazel tov_" ring through the room. The glasses would never crunch under our feet. They would lie in my parent's satin-lined box until they crumbled away, untouched. My future was gone.

I knew any chance of freedom was lost to me now. College was out of the question. My only purpose in my new life would be to raise children for the disgusting Nazi Party. To raise beautiful Aryan daughters and strong German sons. Who would eventually serve that bastard Hitler, die in his pointless wars. Who knew? My own children could set fire to the bodies of their people, my people. Torture them, conduct terrible experiments in the name of _racial science. _

I was glad for the white veil that covered my pale features. The high ranked Nazi scum couldn't see my despair and tears as I was wedded. There, under that dammed swastika.

My new husband saluted his loyalty to Hitler, and I reluctantly followed, muttering a quiet _heil_. All the guests followed suit. For his chief general's wedding, the Führer had decided to grace us with his presence. The malice emanating from him made me nauseous.

The ceremony over, we were both handed our rings. The blonde stranger turned and gripped my hand, sliding the ring onto my limp finger. And that was it. All the guests, more than eight hundred of them, filed into the reception ballroom the Führer had so kindly reserved for us.

**"Deidara,"** He greeted warmly in that disgusting drawl. He gave my spouse a firm clap on the back in congratulations. I was in no mood to celebrate, and stood off to the side as they talked. **"You have made a wise choice, my brother, taking such a beautiful bride**." The man's rancid breath made my skin crawl, only more so when he turned to observe me. My veil was off, my face that of barely bridled hatred. Giving me a once over, he inclined his head and took my gloved hand, kissing it. I barely suppressed my shiver.

**"Kleinen bruder!" **

Thank God. I was saved, more or less. My new sister-in-law swept me away from the filthy Führer, dragging me off to the back rooms. I had never been so happy to see her in my life. Once we were inside, off went the white gown, on with the reception ensemble. I winced at the tightness, and squirmed. Ino was having none of it, and swatted my hand away from the laces of my corset.

**"Come on, Sasori! I got you this new pretty dress! It's got a bunch of rubies! Just like your hair!"** Almost to make a point, she twirled some of my strands in her fingers. As for the dress, I could care less if I wore rags. If I could get out of this hell, I'd wear anything. A sharp gust of air left me at another constriction.

_"Ugh…If I remember correctly, Deidara paid for all of this..! You just picked it out."_ I grumbled. She ignored me, oblivious to my complaints. Just like her brother.

As it was, she continued with my outfit, replacing the white satin gloves with wrist length cream ones. Lace trimmed the edges, pearls woven into the design. They _were_ very beautiful. Next, the gemstone necklace from my spouse, as an engagement gift. The ruby studded scorpion was very detailed, tail curled into the hollow of my neck. It was cold, the freezing metal burning my skin. The sensation reminded me strangely of my husband.

Finally came the dress, silk roses adorning my shoulders and fringed by white ruffles. The blush material tumbled down my front, and was finished off with more white edging. A carmine bow completed the look, tied tightly behind me. I gasped for air. How did Nazi women _breathe_? My ribcage was cracking under the pressure, my lungs straining. Ino giggled and mussed with my hair.

The assault on my person thus complete, she tugged me over to the mirror. I hated to admit it, but I really did look like a blushing bride. A stab of pain pricked my chest at the thought. I wouldn't be getting a happily ever after.

**"Oh! I forgot about this!"** She squealed, grabbing something out of a small box. She fixed it in my crimson hair. **"Brother thought it would look good on you. He said to consider it one of his wedding gifts to you!"**

I turned to the side. Situated there, lay a stunning ruby comb. The stones themselves must have cost a fortune! Precious flowers weaved in and out of sight, glinting in my red hair. I spent a few minutes just turning, admiring the gift. Ino pulled me out of my reverie, announcing it was time to mingle. I hardly knew any of the guests. She looped my arm around hers, heading towards the ballroom.

Following the insistent pulling, I let myself be dragged back into the party. We found my husband sipping some champagne, speaking to the Head Interrogator. The tall Nazi's azure hair was a small shock, but who was I to judge? My own cherry-red hair was hardly subtle.

Deidara introduced the man to me as Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. I knew the name. Under different circumstances, I could have been tortured and questioned by him. Many of my brothers have probably met their end by his hands. As customary at weddings, he bent down, placing his lips on my knuckle briefly.

**"Nice to meet ya, Mrs. Yamanaka."** The husky growl made my blood chill. Cyan eyes regarded my appearance, and turned to my spouse. I was no longer there. **"Ya know,"** he hummed roughly , **"I'm thinkin' of getting hitched myself. Settle down with a nice piece of ass. Have some kids n' shit. N' fact, I already have one in mind…" **His language would have mortified any decent folk, saying vulgar things like that at a wedding!

**"Who's the lucky lady? Is she good in bed, comrade?" **Deidara asked, chuckling in his deep baritone. I was appalled. Gripping Deidara's arm, I yanked him down to face me. He stared blankly at my courage. But I didn't back down at his unreadable gaze, I was only emboldened further by it. Consequences mattered nothing to me. This was my wedding, like it or not, and I wasn't going to let his Nazi attitude ruin it!

_"__**Chas v'cholileh***__! How dare you speak such vulgar things at my wedding! __**Chazer**__!" _I hissed quietly, livid. His lips turned up in a smirk, before winding his hand around my waist. I had no time to breathe before his lips were on mine, kissing me violently. Guests tittered at the display of "affection".

I bit the blonde's lip,_ hard_, but it only spurred him on. The blood that dripped down his shaven chin did nothing. Grimmjow was crowing loudly at my outburst when we broke apart. I glowered at Deidara from the blonde's arms, and his lips found their way to my ear.

_"We'll talk later, Sasori. I won't accept this kind of defiance."_ Deidara's voice was calm, which scared me more than I thought it would. Then, as if flicking a switch, his mood was back. He turned back to Grimmjow, my wrath disregarded. I could have been a yapping dog he had just kicked away. Fucking Nazi.

**"You know me better than that, General." **The blunette grunted, now ignoring me also. **"But ****_he _****is quite feisty, and ****_very _****good in bed. An American soldier, with orange hair and a sharp tongue. Took me a good six hours to get anything out of his sweet ass. Even then, I was forced into more…unorthodox measures." **They both laughed heartily at this. Afterwards, to my relief, they _did_ change the subject.

*** I sucks at Yiddish. Please dun hate me. Sori's calling Dei a pig, and saying "My god! How dare you speak such vulgar things at my wedding! PIG!" An cause Nazi got such big heads that kind of pissed him off…**

**Oh, my god. This was exhausting. Title sucks. So, yeah there was a reference there to FS's one-shot 'Stockholm's Syndrome'. ANYWAYS! Nazis are assholes, like Dei was being. Unless he's submissive, I can't really write him any other way. And yay, Grimm made an appearance. Maybe Ichi will appear and help poor Sori' out. REVIEW OR DIEEE! I need at least 10 if you want another chap. I am so serious. You know I'm serious 'cause ****_bitches on their periods don't lie! (grrrr)_**


End file.
